kindergartenrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua Aura Azurite
Aqua Aura Azurite is the fusion of the gems Aqua Aura Emery (Aptos) and Azurite (Regimango) in the KRP II. Introduction Aqua Aura Azurite was first formed in the Kindergarten of Upsilon Minor, a planet made completely out of a Kindergarten. Appearance She is twelve feet tall, with long arms and legs. She wears a deep blue side cape with gold trimming and golden stars. She wears a dark blue sleeveless skin-tight top with gold trimmings, two of these gold lines intersect around one of her gems then they lead to a gold skirt that reaches to her knees. Her leggings are gold but slowly transition into blue by the time they reach her ankles. Her boots are cyan with golden lines running down the middle of them. Her hair is a pale silver, slightly glossy and shiny and is long enough to reach to her hips. She has a light blue skin tone. She has four eyes and the top right one is taken up by one of her gems. The top pair of eyes are a golden colour while the bottom pair are a dark blue. She has four arms with no adornments or sleeves. Relationships WIP Personality Her personality radically changes from being a complete nervous wreck to be an out there, fun loving thrill seeker. She goes from one extreme to other in a second but if she is in a calm environment, her personality will stay level and she will be courteous gem who thinks things through. Abilities She has standard gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, retreating to her gem etc. Skills: * Enhanced Agility and Strength: Because she is a fusion she has an increased amount of speed, endurance and strength. It is greater than both Aqua Aura Emery and Azurite's abilities on their own and put together. Abilities: * Meteorokinesis: She can create massive weather fluctuation based on her emotional state including but not limited to storm cells, lightning, rain, hurricanes, sunshine and fog. Using these abilities excessively can often drain her physically to the point of fainting. * Basic Telepathy: She can send mind messages and receive them over large distances, but these messages are optional for the receiver to hear. There is a limit to how this can go though. * Empathic Communication: As an attempted combination of her component weapons, she is able to send more assertive messages containing emotions. This can become unstable and send messages unknowingly, and can be resisted. * Pillow Creation: She can create cloud-like pillows to act as shields, temporary platforms and softeners for impacts. Although these can be broken with a minimal amount of force. Only a limited amount of these can exist at one time and with time and concentration they are capable of floating on the air. * Holograms: She can project holograms from her gem. They can depict people, objects or anything else she desires. When her concentration on them is broken, the holograms too disappear. Character History WIP Trivia * She has been formed once Gemology WIP Category:OCs Category:KRP II Category:Fusion Category:Protagonist Category:Characters